mixels_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
TDM Episode 1: Camping or mixing
This is episode one of Total Drama Mixels. Part 1 Scorpi: Welcome to Total Drama Mixels! A show where 18 Mixels compete for $1,000,000 and a lifetime supply of cookironis! In this show people do challenges, someone gets voted off, blah blah blah. So, here's our first contestant! Zaptor: Hi there Sssssssssssssscorpi! Where's the hamlogna sandwich factory? You ssssssssssssssssaid there would be one at the cafe! Where isssssssssssssssssss the cafe? Scorpi: I'll show you. You'll see. Seismo: This place no look like the brochure...(Sees Zaptor) Eek! (Burrows) Zaptor: Why isssssssssssssss he so scared? Seismo: (Underground so his voice echos) Do you want hurt me? Me hope Flain here to protect me! Zaptor: Ooooh! I remember you! Remember when we team up with the Nixelssssssssssss to fight the Major Nixel? (Seismo still hiding) Zorch: Hey Guys! (Sees Seismo in his deep hole) Hey, my pal Seismo! You see this cubit? (Seismo looks up and digs more deep) Zaptor: Who are you? Zorch: I'm Zorch! Zaptor: Nice to meet you Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzorch! (Reaches for Zorch's hand and grabs it) Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Zorch: Sorry this Hand buzz was for Seismo! Hahahahahahaha! Good thing you're an Electroid! Zaptor: (Mumbles) It doesn't hurt when it's my electricity... Scorpi: Get a move on! And Seismo, come up and join them. (Seismo comes out of hole and shakes nervously) Kraw: Wheeeeee! Hahaha! Is this the competition in the five star bounce house? (Looks at log cabins) Can I jump in them? Scorpi: Wha? No! They are fragile! Kraw: Nevermind! I ignore you! Scorpi: Ugh... Lunk: Hey...I'm here for...(Falls asleep) (Zorch comes by and spins around lunk until he gets dizzy) Zorch: Hahaha...Woah...Where am I? Oh, right! Give Lunk this cubit! Lunk: Huh...Oh...I'm here for the sleep... (Yawns) House... Zorch: (Hides cubit in some sleeve we never knew of) Hey! I'm Zorch! Shake? Lunk: What? Oh...Hi...(Grabs Zorch's hand and mixes) Lunk/Zorch Mix: Hey! What was that for? I don't like mix...mix...(Snores) Kraw: Dude! Sweet mix! Lunk/Zorch Mix: Huh? Oh, thanks? Scorpi: Now is not the time to- Kraw: Hey! Look! It's my pal! Gobba: Yayayaya! How's it going Kraw old pal? Kraw: Remember when we were comedians, or like a hula lady? (Lunk and Zorch suddenly De-Mix) Zorch: Hey, Gobba! Want to eat this Burgercake? Gobba: Aw, Zorch you shouldn't have! (Eats it in one bite) Zaptor: What did you do thissssssssssssssss time? Zorch: Shuff's new Teddy Butterfly. Gobba ate it! I gave Shuff a tracking device for it and now he's going to flip! Gobba: What? Kraw: Why? Shuff: WHERE TEDDY BUTTERFLY? Zorch: Your GPS, remember? Shuff:Gimmie! (Pulls it out) Gobba? Zorch, you sure GPS work? Zorch: Gobba must be like Chomly now! Hahahaha! (Seismo digs up to surface) Seismo: No Shuff! Zorch just pranking you and Gobba! Shuff: What? Kraw: Why? Shuff: What the- Will you get out of here? Kraw: Sorry. Vulk: Hey guys, I'm here. Flain: Me too! Seismo: Flain! Zorch prank Shuff! Zorch: Um... Flain: Zorch! Sit in the corner! Vulk: Yah! You mean bully! Zaptor: Hey! What'sssssssssssss up Vulk? Vulk: Oh, Hey Zaptor. Wanna go and give high fives? Zaptor: You and Volectro! (Budum tiss sound is heard) Chomly: Did I hear high fives? Come over here, Slumbo! Mix with somebody! Slumbo: OK... Kraw: I'm not mixing with him! Either Murp or Mix! Flain: Hey guys, got off the boat? Tentro: Yep! Every Mixel is coming down now! (Teslo, Krater, Volectro, Balk, Jawg and Flurr come out) Scorpi: Good! That's everyone! Now, listen! Teams of nine! Actually go to your tribes... Teslo: How creative. Scorpi: At least you're with your friends! (Flain and Seismo stare at each other) Flurr: Hey, Scorpi, why aren't you a coward and the other series 3 are gone? Scorpi: Well... FLASHBACK Footi: Hurry up Scorpi, we might miss the vacation bus! Hoogi: You know we need to catch up to spend time with my friend, torts! Scorpi: wait up! My tiny legs- (Bus leaves with Footi and Hoogi inside) Scorpi: NOOO! THEY WERE GOING TO BE THERE FOR 3 YEARS! NOW WHAT CAN I DO? FLASHBACK ENDS' Scorpi: ...and so I created this a year after. Flurr: Oh...and another question...are we going to be camping or mixing? Scorpi: Just....SHUT UP! You know that question! *Starts Sobbing* The end of Part 1 Category:Fanon Category:Total Drama Mixels Category:Media Starring Scorpi Category:Media Starring Zaptor Category:Media Starring Seismo Category:Media Starring Zorch Category:Media Starring Kraw Category:Media Starring Lunk Category:Media Starring Flain Category:Media Starring Vulk Category:Media Starring Krader Category:Media Starring Shuff Category:Media Starring Teslo Category:Media Starring Volectro Category:Media Starring Balk Category:Media Starring Jawg Category:Media Starring Gobba Category:Media Starring Chomly Category:Media Starring Tentro Category:Media Starring Slumbo Category:Media Starring Flurr